when you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect?
by S.J Carter
Summary: There's blood in her mouth/ or the three times Hayley feeds on Klaus. ―-KlausHayley


**notes : **au after s2, hot hybrid sex anyone?

**warnings: **nsfw, mentions of blood

* * *

**when you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect?**

"i'm going back to 505  
if it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive  
in my imagination  
you're waiting lying on your side  
with your hands between your thighs."

―Arctic Monkeys, _505_

* * *

**one.**

There's blood in her mouth.

Klaus's blood, to be exact. Hayley feels it, _tastes_ it, dripping down her chin and tracing a path between her breasts. It's nothing personal though, she's aware that he probably just did it because his father decided to make her life a living hell, as if it wasn't already bad enough. The last thing she needed was another freaking original vampire, only this time, she thinks that she actually might win.

Of course, then Hayley's eyes fly open and Elijah's the first person she sees. He watches her, lick the blood right off her lips, gulp it down her throat, warm and heavy in her mouth. His brother's hybrid blood, sacred, miraculous, unique.

Klaus smirks at Elijah's reaction.

If he didn't know any better, he'd think that his brother was jealous.

**; ;**

**two****.**

There's blood in her mouth.

She died, she fucking died. And now suddenly, she's alive again. Hayley doesn't understand any of it, all she knows is that there she was, holding her daughter in her arms and then suddenly, there was nothing. Nothing but blackness and the ear-shattering sound of Klaus's screams. But she's not thinking now, not really. She knows that Klaus probably tried to feed her his blood after she died. He must have, she thinks. Because that's always what Klaus resorts to whenever he wants something, really badly. He offers his blood.

It's poetic, in a way.

Yet Hayley chooses not to see too much in to it.

(On her way out of the church, she greedily licks the hybrid's blood off her lips, savoring every last bit of it, just before she ends up hungry and starved all over again.

Hayley's in transition now, she supposes that all of _this_ must be normal).

**; ;**

**three****.**

There's blood in her mouth.

It's been weeks, and Elijah's trying his best to teach her how to feed off human blood. He's…compassionate, steady, strong, her rock. But Hayley doesn't want any of that. She was angry, vengeful, trouble-seeking.

And there was only one other person who could fit those three thrilling categories, Hayley thinks.

_"Hey there pretty boy."_

He's in his study, going through countless grimoires, busying himself with his reading, when suddenly, he looks up and sees a gorgeous pair of long and tanned legs, resting over his table.

Klaus raises a brow, bobbing his head up and down, just before she ends up resting a palm on his cheek.

He's confused, more than confused actually, he's…surprised.

"Whatcha' up to?" Hayley asks, hands gripping him by the collar and pulling him close. Her lips are teasing, only inches away from his, whispering and casting a spell on his mouth as Klaus does nothing but smile and tilt his head to one side.

And then suddenly, Klaus recognizes the dark look in her eyes.

"You've flipped your switch." He concludes, as Hayley throws her head back in laughter and then, right after, she offers him a nod. "I suppose there's no use in asking why," he tells her, as he thinks of their daughter. Of an ending none of them wanted.

Klaus seems a little apprehensive now, and Hayley furrows her brows at him. "Don't try to convince me to turn it back on. I like not feeling, you know? I like the new me."

He rolls his eyes at her immaturity. However, moments before he can offer her a snarky remark, she kisses him.

He kisses her back, almost right away, mostly because he can. She's thrown a challenge his way, thinking that he might push her away simply because his brother has claimed her as his, and that she's not herself right now. Though Klaus is not the type to take the moral high ground.

He'd much rather be enjoying himself, and smiling into their kiss as she decides to intensity their actions by brushing her tongue against his closed lips. He feels the stretch of her fangs, first. Teeth piercing his bottom lip, drawing blood from his mouth, tasting him and savoring him just before he pushes her and lies her flat on his table.

It feels a little like déjà-vu, he thinks, though he puts the thought aside for now. As she's peeling the shirt off his back, hands skimming down his chest, and his blood is still hot in her mouth once she leaves a trail of ruby red kisses down his stomach.

His incessant chuckling at her naivety pisses her off. "You having fun there, handsome?"

He pins her wrists above her head.

"You've had the upper-hand long enough, little wolf," Klaus whispers, a little before his fingers crawl up her shirt, tickling her stomach and pushing her strapless bra down, just low enough so her breasts pop out. He skims over her chest, massaging her, pressing soft kisses to her skin as he's pinching her nipples, hard.

Hayley hisses at the slight pain.

He chuckles again, fumbling with her belt and undoing the buckle. "Wouldn't my brother love to see you now, sweetheart."

"I don't care for Elijah," Hayley says, aiding him as she shimmies out of her high-waisted shorts. "I don't care for anyone," She goes on to tell him. "That's the great thing about turning my humanity off, I don't have to deal with any of this touchy-feely bullshit."

Klaus hooks her panties around his fingers; black, lacy, and flimsy, as they fall down her legs.

"Enough with the chit-chat, darling." He releases, hands climbing back up her thighs, pressing a line of hot kisses until he finally reaches her wet slit. "After all, that's not exactly what you're here for now is it?"

Hayley digs her fingers in to his soft blond curls, tugging on his hair and urging him to stop talking and put his mouth to better use. "It's not." She admits, leading his lips back to her entrance.

Meanwhile, his claws are digging in to her hips. Hayley tips her head back, eyes concentrating on the pale white ceiling above her.

His tongue starts working against her clit, almost immediately. While he holds her folds open with his thumb and his index. It's no surprise that she's already rocking her hips at his actions, soft little moans slipping between her lips once Klaus wets a finger with his mouth, slides his dripping index inside of her, hard and fast.

She arches in to his touch, curling her toes, eyes rolling at the back of her head as she's so close to having her orgasm.

It's the combination of it all, his giving tongue and rough fingers. With the mix of his actions, Hayley almost forgets her own name.

Klaus gives her a few more flicks, just before he pulls his mouth away from her soaking slit only so he can look at her. She balls her fingers in to fists while he presses a finger to her swollen clit.

She gasps, whispering his name and biting the inside of her cheek as she comes from just a few flicks of his wrist.

He smirks, satisfied with the reactions she gives him, despite the fact that she claims that her emotions are off. Klaus swears that he sees it, the light in her eyes, just for a second.

It would be so easy and simple, compelling her to turn the switch back on, but, then again, simple and easy were never his style. So instead, Klaus rewards himself. He leans in, teeth reaching for her neck as Hayley tilts her head to one side. His fangs pierce through her flesh, slicing himself a small opening as he begins to suck the blood. It's not much, not really. Not as sweet a human blood and not as sour as vampire blood.

And yet, he continues to drink, until she hits her hand against his back and urges him to pull away. She feels light-headed, losing way too much blood, all at once.

Klaus releases her only when she's on the verge of fainting.

"That's not fair," she whines, sounding all worn out. "I never said you could do that."

"You didn't stop me either."

He pierces his own forearm, offering her his blood.

"Here," Klaus says, "drink up." He presses her head to the open wound. "Elijah will be upset if he finds you like this, weak and trembling, all because I simply couldn't help myself."

His words, they mean nothing to her, not when she's all hollow and empty inside. That's why he's caught off guard by her kiss, lips soft and warm against his. Klaus doesn't know how much longer he can keep sharing her with his brother. He's afraid that he might be just as greedy as ever before, as he wants Hayley, all to himself.

Once again, he's never sure why.

* * *

**notes: **another one of my tumblr prompts, I'd love to know what you think? Idk, smut really isn't my thing...hopefully this is all right?


End file.
